


关于某场前男友赛前采访

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: *机长的赛前采访，好像是2017新加坡*视频找不到了全靠我基于记忆脑补，部分虚构勿考究*75为背景的无逻辑黄爽文，前男友之神具体性行为描写（）*不要在意厕所和楼的构造，一切为黄服务*是我最爱的绿茶婊子5环节
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	关于某场前男友赛前采访

维特尔被告知了他会接受一场赛前采访——法拉利在这方面的工作做得还不错，虽然他的队友并不怎么喜欢这些，你很难用一个词来定义基米·莱肯宁，但冰人的确十分擅长于用最短的单词尽快结束任何形式的节目。  
好在基于二人并未公开但不知怎的在围场里已经几乎人尽皆知的情侣关系，他们的互动和挑战视频时长至少能超过四分钟。  
今天的采访听上去有点尴尬，话筒的另一端是维特尔上上任队友，他们的关系说起来倒并不复杂——失败的团队合作和破碎的感情，简洁明了。  
三年后的塞巴斯蒂安·维特尔看起来褪去了他的稚气，当然，动力单元大改后，纵使改投了大红色的车队，他也没能在职业生涯中拿到第五个冠军，但他的确也是夺冠的热门人选——“也许他们都没我适合你，Seb. ”穿着身挺拔的白衬衫的马克·韦伯站定在了摄像机位前，他自己都不知道自己究竟明提暗指了些什么，他们曾经的关系进行得并不顺利，结局也糟糕透顶。这位比维特尔高了半头的前红牛车手将小臂随意支在了栏杆上，低头看向对面戴着大红色帽子的采访对象。  
一切都还没开始，他们只是有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，四十一岁的澳洲男人看向对面的车手，被目光胶着在脸上的人并没有立刻接话，维特尔只是耸了耸肩，对他的前男友——准确来说应该是前前男友——抿出了个称得上是他标志性的微笑。  
“也许吧。”他说。“但我正在和Kimi交往。”  
这大概算得上是明晃晃的拒绝了。

在摄像师开机之前所有的字句都仅仅存在于这对曾经的队友之间，没有第三对耳朵里落进一字半语。事实上他们分手之后并没有再像以往那样火药味十足过，马克·韦伯像是已经在一次又一次的迁就中习惯了维特尔的炮仗脾气，竞争关系的消弭与退役后放慢了速度的生活让他几乎忘了赛场上的争吵与矛盾，他可以冷静地谈起红牛著名的“multi21”事件，也可以平淡地以旁观者的身份和其他人一起分析当时队内关系的境况——只是所有人都心照不宣地略去了两位车手间曾经有过（并且时间不短）的那段关系。  
采访里他们看上去还像是最开始那样亲昵，没什么关系破裂的过去，也没什么竞争和做爱，谈到以前的事时维特尔侧过脸笑了，他给韦伯道过无数次歉，也在后来无数次公开表示在比赛中速度说明一切，但现在他只是报以一个灿烂的笑，德国人转过身面向远处被阳光澄洗至碧蓝的天，把后背留给了闪着红光的镜头。他动了动嘴唇，用只有他们俩能听到的音量说，你不了解我吗，Mark？  
吵得昏天黑地的分手和韦伯的退役并没有让他们断了联系，哪怕是在和新同伴丹尼尔·里卡多的热恋期也没让维特尔拉黑他前男友的所有联系方式。他们还会见面，韦伯会拽着他的金发操到他腰腿酸软，也有的时候他们并不做爱，只是扔一地的啤酒瓶东倒西歪地睡到天亮。  
后来他们的联系少了很多，韦伯有了自己在围场外的事业，转投法拉利的维特尔也在厘清各种关系的同时迅速成长着。上一次见面还得追溯到去年的圣诞节了，后来法拉利的两位车手“确认关系”的消息不胫而走，韦伯没再收到维特尔发来的短信，直到这次采访。  
他们在摄像师的示意下又回到了面对面的状态，作为嘉宾的已经退役了三年的前红牛车手接下来的问题都是完全按照拿到的稿子那般循规蹈矩，他在吐出问句的同时抬手捏了捏维特尔的肩，后者也在组织字句的过程中回应了他的动作，韦伯笑了笑，顺利地结束了这个采访。  
但在维特尔和所有人打完招呼转身准备离开的时候，马克·韦伯突然抬手攥住了他的大臂。  
这几乎是个下意识的动作，下一秒它的实施人对上顺着他力道侧过点身的5号车手，猛地从后面把对方圈进了怀里。  
维特尔有点意外，但惊诧只自他眼底闪过了一瞬，韦伯甚至把他抱起来了点——这不知为什么突然让他想起了他们上次疯狂的做爱，那时他们面对着彼此，他的腿缠在他前男友的后腰，重量完全被压在交合的位置，那让他觉得自己像是要被完全贯穿。  
当然，在维特尔推开走廊尽头的那间男厕所的门之前，这的确只是一个比较亲密的拥抱罢了。

马克·韦伯在里面。  
维特尔知道马克·韦伯在里面。

离正赛开始还有两个小时，在前一天顺利拿到杆位的法拉利车手看上去并不太紧张，十分钟前他完成了车队为他安排的赛前采访，并非常礼貌地和每一个摄制组的工作人员道了再见，现在他握着卫生间的把手，在偶然注意到这位今天的特别采访嘉宾的行动轨迹之后。  
他走了进去，然后反手关上了门。  
就像之前所说的，就算是在和现任队友的热恋期，维特尔并不会完全断绝和前任队友们的联系。  
何况，他清楚，马克·韦伯不可能拒绝他。  
甚至说，是在等待这一刻的到来。

卫生间里没有其他人，浓郁的香薰气味让一切都很好闻，维特尔和站在洗手池边刚刚关上水龙头的男人对视了一眼，马克·韦伯看上去有点讶异。  
我以为你不会来了，他想说，但对方抢先了一步开口。  
“你忘记给我留房间号了。”

窄小的隔间在容纳两个成年男人后显得格外拥挤，维特尔把帽子随意挂在边缘的衣帽钩上，趴伏在木质门边，他的裤子被扯到了腿根，马克·韦伯半跪在他身后，用舌头操着曾经给他制造了不少麻烦的大男孩——三十岁的维特尔已经不算是男孩了，但比他大了十一岁的澳洲人固执地这么认为，现在的Seb不会再在抢了队友的线后抢先骂人了，但韦伯并不嫉妒Kimi，他只是抬眼看向他的男孩被印着跃马的红色棒球帽压得散乱的金棕色头发，突然想念起几年前它更长一些的模样。  
这着实不算是个伤春悲秋的好时候，而事实上赛场里的冲突带来的愤怒他并没少发泄在他队友的屁股上，最疯狂的那次他们在阿布扎比正赛开始前的半小时才匆匆穿好赛车服从P房二楼某个不起眼的小杂货间里钻出来，维特尔带着他的精液率先冲过了挥舞的方格旗，在全围场的欢呼声中迎来又一个世界冠军。  
当然，大部分他射在里面的时候维特尔都会表达出明显的不悦，但那天他们只是把香槟喷溅了对方满身，然后在房间的每一个角落做爱。  
在马克·韦伯真真切切地操进他前男友身体里的时候，这个卫生间迎来了它的第三位“客人”。听见最外边的门被推开的瞬间维特尔屏住了呼吸，他抬手捂住了嘴，韦伯抬起小臂环过和自己紧贴的人的小腹，猛地向前顶了顶腰。  
外面的人还在和谁交谈着，混杂在水声里听得不大真切。那好像是Kimi——但也许是他听错了，维特尔昏昏沉沉地想。他咬住了自己的虎口，韦伯像他以前无数次的“泄愤”那样操着他，阴茎凌厉地破开温软肠肉，撞进它所能窥探的最深处。  
腺体被重重蹭过的瞬间德国人的喉咙里溢出了半声呜咽，仅仅是微弱的刹那便戛然而止。他不知道外面的人是否已经离开，韦伯环握上他在门板上胡乱磨蹭着黏液的老二，随着抽插操干的节奏撸动起来。  
维特尔觉得自己什么都听不见了，韦伯的胸膛紧紧贴在他的后背，他的鼓膜只剩下沉闷的心跳在震动。他不记得自己是什么时候射在他前男友掌心里的，眼前的一切在那个瞬间都成了喧嚣的噪点，马克·韦伯像标记猎物的野兽般咬住了他颈侧的皮肤，算得上高的衣领不知道什么时候被蹭得塌了下去，他重重吮出了个泛着麻痒的红印，然后射在了维特尔身体的最深处。

这位红牛的退役车手贴心地替他的前男友整理好了着装，离比赛开始还有四十分钟，他看了眼表，又打量了片刻眼前的人。你还是穿深蓝色好看，他说。  
“这话你已经说了三年了。”维特尔抬手梳了梳看上去已经救不回来的散发，重新戴上了帽子。“再射在里面我真的会生气的。”  
他的话里倒反而呛着点笑，韦伯并不认为这是什么实质意义上的威胁——毕竟这场景在几年前发生过太多次，而他们现在并不那么经常地见面和做爱。澳洲人只是拍了拍被大红色包裹着的屁股，然后非常绅士地替对方拨开了顶着门的锁扣。  
“比赛顺利，你永远都是冠军。”  



End file.
